


Words

by hoshikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just a teeny tiny bit of angst tho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikyuu/pseuds/hoshikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "Shut Up Yamaguchi"s never stop, not over the course of the years they've been friends, nor now, huddled up in a nest of Blankets on Tadashi's bed, legs entangled, fingers intertwined and so close they're inhaling each others breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/gifts).



> Some Fluffy TsukiYama I wrote actually bc I wanted to write this as a headcanon but then I went overboard hahaha.  
> Tell me what you think ovo  
> [Tumblr](http://hoshikyuu.tumblr.com/post/134588225911/words-drabble)

The "Shut Up Yamaguchi"s never stop, not over the course of the years they've been friends, nor now, huddled up in a nest of Blankets on Tadashi's bed, legs entangled, fingers intertwined and so close they're inhaling each others breath. But they change. Kei's town grows less harsh, less bothered, now warmth and fondness filling the words. They turn into soft nudges during speeches the coach gives, barely suppressed giggles at their teammates antics. They turn into "Shut Up Tadashi" soon enough, after the initial embarrassment of trying to call each other first names, but not too late after, a soft "Sorry, Kei!" echoes around as the answer.  
To everyone's surprise, Hinata catches on first.  


"You two started dating, don’t you?" he asks with a smile the first time Kei let's his words trail off in a chuckle, and the whole team falls silent. Tadashi squirms, unsure of what to say, but Kei sighs and nods.  


"We do," he answers, and Hinata beams.  


"I'm glad for you." With that he skips away, and everyone is left reminded that the oldest of the first years is scarily sharp and perspective under all his layers of smiles and determination.

It doesn't stop years into their relationship, the words more of a habit now, murmured into the pale blue of early morning light filtering through curtains, over hands clasped over the receiver of the telephone, Tadashi's only answer a wink. They turned into words reminding them things are okay when one of their rare fight shakes them up. 

Turned into the last words of their vows, another few years later, while Kei softly brushes the tears on Tadashi's cheek away with his thumb, caressing his face with warm fingers, and Tadashi smiles, that smile of his that never ceases to send Kei's world into a jumbled mix if warm colours and feelings, hasn't once failed him in nearly 2 decades.

They are the last words Kei throws at Tadashi that one night at past 2 AM, angry tears blurring his vision behind his fogged up glasses, his fists clenched painfully tight, knuckles turned white, in an angry shout, voice loud enough to wake the neighbours, not that he cared. It's the last words he knows Tadashi hears before his husband, entirely too calm for a fight like this, turns and grabs his coat, slipping in his shoes and exiting the apartment, leaving Kei to his jumbled thoughts and heavy, angry breathing.

It's the words Kei interrupts Tadashi with the day he finds his way to Hinata's apartment, striding past the smaller redhead and his cold stare, none of the warmth those amber eyes offered him during their other times together in his gaze, and Kei knows it's for making Tadashi come over to his home at 3 AM, shaken and crying, and when he enters the living room, he comes to a sudden halt, not sure how to even start apologizing. Tadashi rushes into his arms, whispering things Kei can't understand in a strained voice and Kei tells him to shut up because it's his fault, he accused his wonderful, perfect partner of wrong things and even made him leave his own home. It's not on Tadashi to apologize, he knows it,but Tadashi doesn't seem to, so he tones him out, pressing out his own words.

It's the only time Kei gets told to shut up, interrupting his hastily whispered apologies, and he complies, to see Tadashi smiling at him, and he knows it's okay. They're going to be okay. “Sorry, Tadashi,” he whispers, and after a few silent seconds, they both break into airy laughter.


End file.
